


Chasing the Sunrise

by 1776IsMyLife



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Postpartum Depression, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1776IsMyLife/pseuds/1776IsMyLife
Summary: Aliyah Renee Porter, our 27-year old, mixed, female protagonist grew up in Oakhaven, CA. After moving across the country to Easthaven, NJ, for a fresh start, Aliyah and her fiancee, Glenn, decided to spend some time together at Crystal Lake. When Glenn brings up tying the knot, things go awry.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Chasing the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is a brand new story that's been sitting in my Google Drive for a while. I'm really excited to start writing again. It's been too long. Hope you all enjoy this little introduction to our protagonist's tumultuous relationship with her mother.

She stared down at the child, who was sleeping soundly in the white, wooden crib they had bought months ago. The baby’s eyes fluttered in its slumber, every once in a while kicking gently at the air or clutching its fists and holding them to its chin, drool coating its soft, plump cheeks. New baby smell permeated the dark bedroom. 

She didn’t care. She felt...absolutely nothing towards this person she had just brought into the world, had carried in her uterus for nine months. It’s just...here. In her home. Taking up the space she already felt was nonexistent, constricting...

_Suffocating._

She wondered how she was supposed to feel. Ecstatic? Overjoyed?

That this was a happy accident? An accident, yes. Condoms didn't always fucking work, and the evidence was mocking her with its peaceful slumber.

How could she be happy when she already felt her eyelids closing against her will as she watched over this _thing?_

How could she be happy when it forced itself out of her vagina, a grandiose, bloody, draining entrance that stretched her almost to the point of tearing? Is she supposed to feel happy when the stupid thing screeches in her ears every second of the day, always wanting, always demanding, always needing something fucking else.

Even if she was hungry, which she hadn’t been in a while, she wouldn’t have time to prepare a decent meal for herself and her husband. She obviously couldn’t work for a few months, but she had so many clients, meetings, and plans to attend to! All on hold because of...it. 

So this is parenthood, she thinks. This is sacrifice for a loved one. For a child. 

What the fuck have we done?


End file.
